Two sides of one but the same
by Luna Kiyomizu
Summary: Man..life can't get more boring. If you were given one wish what would it be? For me I wanted to got to the world of One Piece. And it came true. I'm happy but...WHY AM I A KID AGAIN? I own Azmaria and all OCs in this story, except for One Piece. That belongs to Eichiro Oda Sanji x OC maybe Zoro X OC
1. Falling down in a cat hole?

"Ugh..."  
I flop on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. My name is Azmaria. I am an easily bored normal person, even though I think normality is over rated. I'm 18 and all I do around the house is take online classes and whatever I can do around. I should probably tell you what i look like, but there's nothing special. Long black hair with forest green eyes. Nothing special just like here and now. Nothing sparks my interest in this world, but there is one thing. I sit up to go on my laptop and start reading my favorite manga.  
'One Piece... I will never be bored of you.'  
I'm not that far in the manga, but I'm up to date with the anime. I know it's childish, but I wish I could fall down a rabbit hole and end up in One piece. My phone was buzzing so I checked it. It was a text from an unknown number. I look what the message says, just out of curiosity.  
"Would you like to see your wish granted?" I forgot to mention I'm the most curious person there is and I look up the link that came with the text in a new tab.  
After looking it up, it said what is your wish. I look at the tab with my One piece manga I was reading and I knew it wasn't going to work, but a girl can dream right?  
"I wish to be in the One Piece Universe."  
I shut down my laptop after that and stare at my window. It was right next to me so I could look at the moon all I want.  
'I wonder though if it would really grant my wish. Nah. It's just a fantasy, no matter how much I want it to be true'' I fall to the clutches of sleep after thinking about it for awhile.  
~Next Day~  
I decided to walk for in the park and just relax. My mind was still on that website and my wish. It would be a nice change of pace and a few other reasons. I am a total fangirl, especially for Zoro and Sanji.  
Sanji has a caring nature to him, even if he is a flirt. Zoro can be like a big brother,just like Ace. The only thing is Zoro chooses to sleep. Ace just has narcolepsy. Both are cute and hot. If I were to compare one of them to a desert, they would win. A rustle in the bushes knocked me back to Earth and I went to see what was going on. I don't know what I ate, but it must have me high as a kite. The reason why I think that? It's because of a cat.  
A black cat with big grin on its face that looks like the Joker or Jeff the Killer, but the cat makes them look cuter. At least, the two guys look like human. This cat had fangs that belonged to a shark. It didn't even blink and it got a piece of my pants and dragged me. I screamed until the mangy thing stopped in a clearing and it ran into a direction. A voice started to say something. I looked around and there was no one there.  
"A journey in Limbo starts with a single step in fall."  
I heard of a saying like that, but I never heard of the Limbo or fall thing inserted inside it. I stood up and took a step in the cat's direction and my second step was stopped short. Why? Because I think I found a rabbit hole.  
I saw things fly past me and finally a place with no color or anything just white.  
"It looks like you found the place." I turn and only see the cat.  
"W-what?"  
"I am here to grant the wish you wanted last night." Before I could say anything, it still talked.  
"I will grant it, but there are somethings that will changed about you. This hat" a purple top hat with a maroon ribbon was wrapped around it. A card with a picture of a dice was wedged in there too. Stitches and a patch of green fabric was sewn crudely on, but it looked good. "this staff " a long black metal pole with small vine like engravements that was about 8 feet tall. "is all yours. the staff can turn into any weapon you choose. However, it will catch on to whatever you turn it into the most."  
"Hold on. you expect me to believe this story and this entire thing? What show is this? Where's the camera crew? Who's going to pop out and yell "surprise?" The cat appeared right in my face.  
"This is what you wish for isn't it? To be sent to the world of One piece? I am merely granting what you wished for. I am going to send you to where you wanted to go. That is all." I kinda understood that but there was one thing I didn't know...  
"Why me? You could have picked any other person in the world that might have a better wish than mine, one that made sense. For example, you could have picked someone who wished to become president or to be extremely wealthy, but you picked a wish that was impossible to grant. So why me?" The cat just grinned at me. It's starting to make me feel like Alice when she meets the Cheshire cat.  
"You'll see soon enough. The most important thing to remember when you go is that you can not tell anyone in the world of One Piece of what you know will happen."  
Before I knew it, I was wearing the hat and had the staff stuffed in a little shoulder bag that had no bottom. A pair of clothes was stuffed in there too and I didn't even get a chance to look.  
I felt myself fall through the sky and see the night sky pass me by. Soon, I crashed into a hard surface and sank right through. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. I was in water and saw a figure swimming towards me. Maybe it was death. I was running out of air. Before my vision became dark, I though i saw blonde hair and a swirl.

A/N: There might be cussing involved in further chapters I Don't know which chapters, but there will be. Just be aware if you want to continue reading this and don't say I didn't warn you. Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories on here. I'm still stuck with my previous stories. For those who have read my black butler story this is it. Sorry if you don't like One Piece. Please review and follow/favorite


	2. Transformation into a kid

AN: Might be a long chapter. I own nothing except the OC the cat and future OCs.  
*DREAM*  
Nothing is what I can see. Everywhere was dark and nothing was here, except me.  
"Hey! Anyone there?" My voice echos around me. I can't see what's ahead of me or behind. I don't know where I am, but it's starting to scare me. A laugh made me turn my head behind me and the cat was there. The same stupid one that sent me here...where ever here is.  
It looked straight at me and its eyes glowed in the world of nothingness.  
"Hehehe. It looks like you made it out alive. I was almost certain you were going to drown." I gave the stupid thing a death glare that would send Garp to hide under a bed.(AN:No offense on calling the cat stupid. I really like cats. I actually wish I was half cat with a tail and ears. Who wouldn't want to have cat ears and a tail, beside those who are allergic?)  
"You threw me in water to see if I would live or die?!" I scream.  
"No... but it's a good thing you lived. Listen I can't stay here in this form for very long so, I'll tell you the basics. I sent you where you wanted to be, in One Piece. There are a few things I need to tell you. First, you can not tell them or hint of what you know in the series, like major events. That is the main thing you have to remember. Second, you'll have your appearance changed. You can change back to the way you look now and vice versa. But only when you are in battle or if the situation calls for it. Third, there will be a blue bag in the shape of a spade. It may be small, but it's like a bottomless pit. There's a portal to an alternate dimension that only carries inanimate objects. It will have clothes that are suited for you. When you change appearances, it will alter itself to fit you. You can't change its looks, but don't worry. They're not that bad. The staff is in there too."  
This was too much to process. I mean this was impossible right? What are the chances of a person being sent to an anime world? NONE! I know I haven't taken any drugs or things that can cause hallucinations, so why am I here? Wait... why am I here? If what the cat says is true, then I am in One piece. I just have to ask this question.  
"Why me? I know I asked the same question before. However, I'm asking this because there must have been other fans that are more far along with the series that have the same wish. So...why?"  
"The reason is because you are meant to. Something about you is what made you drawn to having your desire to come this world true. You may say that there is nothing special about you, but there is. I can't tell you, because I know as much as you do in this case. Everything else I know why."  
Like I said a lot to process. "Oh no... I must go now. Remember the things I said. You will look different. Sometime you might think that's your true appearance, so I will allow you to change every now and then to never forget who you are. When you find something in this world precious to you it will stop. I will see you soon, Miss Azmaria."  
It disappeared and I started to fall. The darkness faded and air passed me as I fall into a bright light.  
*DREAM END*  
I open my eyes and sit up. My body felt a little sore, but other than that I'm ok. My eyes glanced at everything around me. It was simple and clean. I look out the window and see it's still dark. That means I can't tell if it's night or early morning. Now I had the urge to go to the bathroom. My legs swung to the side if the bed I was on and head for the door. Since I was still half- asleep, my legs carried me to the bathroom. It's a mystery, but every time I need to pee and I don't know where to go, my legs tend to walk towards any restroom.  
After finding it and doing my business, I go to the sink and wash my hands and face. Now I'm wide awake. I see stalls and multiple sinks. Not only that, my reflection. My mouth just dropped. I'm a kid again. I was at least 3 feet tall. No wonder I had a hard time reaching the sink. I looked like I did back in 3rd grade. The difference?  
My hair was blue and my eyes had a hint of light green with dark emerald. The blue looks like it was natural. I can't see a hint of my original black hair color. My eyes don't look that much different, but you can see it. Well, the cat did say I would look different. I didn't expect this different. I can't believe I just noticed this, but I'm wearing a guy's shirt. I can smell it, but it's not bad. It smelled like spices. I was in a blue dress shirt that might as well be a dress for me. I have to figure out where I am.  
My mind at least knows where the room I woke up in was. On the nightstand, there was the bag the cat described and the hat. There was clothes in it, som might as well see what's in it. When I opened the bag, there was nothing, but black. My left hand went inside to feel every inch. What does it feel? Nothing.  
'where are those clothes?' Suddenly, there was something in my hand. I pulled it out and it was a paper package with a note.

_There are clothes inside, but random outfits will come to you. The same applies with the staff. I forgot to mention that you can go inside the bag, but only in child form. Anyone else would die if they were to peek inside without your permission. I also forgot to mention I'm your summons. You can call me with the dice card on the hat. Just pull it out and call my name. _  
_- __Lamie_

_(_For those that can't read it it's Lamie. It's Lum-E- Eh. Like Lumiere but without the er part)

I forget it and put it on the bed. I change it the clothes that was in the package. It was a red tank top with a black skirt that had a red ribbon around the top of the skirt. (Think of Shugo chara Amulet Heart) After tying the ribbon, I put the top hat on and explored. I start walking all over the place and parts are familiar. The farther I move I can see that my suspicions are right. I walked out of the kitchen and see a room filled with tables and chairs stacked on top of them. I realize that I just walked down a spiral staircase. Now I had to see this. Once I walked out, all I see is blue. A blue sea.  
Now I know where I am... The Baratie.


End file.
